The Best Hidding Place
by Angelsorcerer
Summary: The witch Natalia throws a terrible curse upon the royal couple, Arthur and Francis, as a revenge for her capture. The fate of all the Magic Kingdom is in danger and only the sovereigns' sons can save it. But hurry! Time is running out… Translation of "la meilleure cachette"


**Translation from the french original: "_La Meilleur Cachette est l'évidence discrète_" by Angelsorcerer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or its characters. It belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya.**

**Translation chapter 1 by: Sawadatakari (deviantart)**

**enjoy!**

* * *

"The Fairy Council has deliberated. Today, 50th day of the fire season and 5000th year of reign of Their Majesties the Kings Arthur and Francis, we sentence Natalia, Naisuraleb fairy, to be banished at the Tower of the Shadows for eternity", the judge barely finished as the struggling criminal screamed, "No!"

Arthur seemed to impassively watch the fairy being dragged out of the courtroom. His trembling hand, however, gave away his uneasiness. She did deserve _it_, but something just didn't feel quite… right. Sensing the tension radiating from his companion, Francis settled a rassuring hand on Arthur's, and smiled.

As the latter was about to return the gesture, a shout from Natalia distracted the couple.

"Ye'll pay me for _this_! Ya bliss and kingdom will be destroyed, and ya cherished, wanted so madly children will bring you the greatest of tragedies: in the Cursed Neverending Winter shall be trapped ya beloved kingdom!"

She faced Francis and viciously spat, "Neeq, thy strenghts will fade little by little, and in 3000 years, days after days, thou'll perished in regrets and guiltiness, with the only thing able to save thee be something thou'd no longer have!"

Natalia wickedly turned her head to meet Arthur's eyes filled of horror and taunted him, "And thee, Gnid, thou'll be betrayed by someone in which thou'd trusted your life to before watching, helplessly, the one thou love most leave tis world, leavin you here, alone!"

"Enough!"

At that point, Arthur had rise from his throne, flustered and anger vibrating from his voice.

"Guards! Take that witch out of here immidiatly! And bring her over to Darjlin, he'll know what to do to calm her down!"

The guards hurried to carry on their orders and hauled Natalia outside, doors shuting up in a loud _thud_. Once the royal couple was the only one left in the room, Arthur collapsed on his siege and sighed. Sensing the negative waves emanating from his companion, Francis got up to give him a kiss on his lips before sitting down in front of him, arms and head rested on the latter's knees.

"Tired today?" asked he.

"Oh you have no idea…"

"And disturbed? My, I thought that Natalia's banishment had all your support… Apparently I was wrong."

"Frog, I'll appreciate if you stop reading my mind like an opened book", he responded, trying to sound annoyed.

"I didn't need to use my powers to see how you're feeling right now, *rosbif", his lover retorted rather fondly.

"Then how Sir of Ecnarf manages such an exploit?"

"He simply observe Sir of Dnalgne's reactions… Look, I know that you never lose your composure for petty things, I being one of the few to be capable of such. Before Natalia, you literally exploded."

Arthur, silent, did nothing to deny or admit the fact.

"What's the matter? You can tell me you know."

"Francis, that witch just predict a horrible curse, and worst, your death! And our children… I know how much you want kids, and I dread thinking what if Natalia is strong enough to harm us in anyway…" Arthur said. His voice, barely over a whisper, betrayed his growing fear.

Francis replied with a unshakeable confidence, "I dare think that the love of our people will be powerful enough to protect us. Beside, I'm sure that Darjlin will put her back into her place. And remember, nobody ever get out of the Tower of the Shadows."

"You're right, sighed Arthur," Let's go to bed, I have to catch up some sleep."

He pulled Francis up before getting up himself and off they went to their room, where the hours of sleep Arthur has wanted to get were spent in another way…

In the city, the people mentionned with fright the terrible formulate malediction. Their Neeq, beloved "Queen", was in great danger and all knew that their Gnik, ruler of the kingdom, would abandon his king statue if his lover ever disappear. They shivered just at the thought of it. The Gnik and the Neeq of the kingdom were loved by all their subjects and their disappearance would break down this era of peace and harmony. But what they didn't know was that the malediction was feeding off their fear.

* * *

**For the translation, we can all thank Sawadatakari who did a wonderful job!**

**The next chapter will either be translated by me or by Her/him.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
